A new war
by asummer6
Summary: Lelouch is thought dead by his friends, and allies. Though he still lives and is welcomed into SSBB where he meets the mysterious Sheik... Then when a new war comes to SSBB Lelouch tries to find the quiet sheikah's ties in it, but that will be hard considering they're always either the same mentally or at each others throat... How will these two cryptic people survive a new war...?
1. Chapter 1

**Well I hope you enjoy the prologue to "A new war" **

**I own nothing from super smash brothers or Code Geass all I own is the plot. **

* * *

A young man with black hair, and violet eyes took a deep breath. He looked to the mansion, and continued walking towards it. His hand tightened around the suitcase he clutched in his hand, and he readjusted the black bag on his shoulder. His left eye flashed red for a moment before becoming violet again. Soon he was in front of the manor doors, and took a look around. He saw a blue hedgehog with red shoes talking with a racer in a helmet, and tight suit. Past them an older man in camouflage talking to a blond girl in a blue suit. To his other side a girl in a frilly pink dress, and a golden crown. She was with a girl in a yellow matching dress, and golden crown. He went to the entrance of the manor, and was about to open the doors. Then he heard his name being called. "Lelouch! Over here" He turned to see a woman with brown hair, and eyes in a cream and purple dress. With her a man with blond hair, and blue eyes, He was dressed in a green tunic, a green hat, brown boots, tan pants, and had a sword and shield on his back. Also a man with black hair, red eyes, black tunic, black hat, dark brown boots, white leggings, and a muted colored sword and shield on his back. Last a young woman with long blond hair, red eyes, and wore a blue exoskeleton with white cowl hiding everything below her nose. On her chest was a strange eye symbol in red.

"Hey my name is Zelda" the brunet said kindly. "This is Link" she pointed to the man in green "That's Dark" pointing to the man in black, and then placed a hand of the other woman's shoulder "This is Sheik. "Hi good to see a new face around here" Link said with a hint a humor in his voice. Dark rolled his eyes "Like you care you're always around your 'princess'" he lightly chuckled. Link flushed lightly "Yeah well you hang out with Sheik all the time" he countered. Dark growled "Yeah but we're training not going out". "You can settle this in the arena alright" Sheik sighed clearly not wanting to be there. "Well… Sheik why don't you give Lelouch the tour of the manor ok?" Zelda asked. "Princess… I'm not a tour guide" she responded bottling her anger. "It isn't a big deal I'll find my way around" Lelouch spoke for the first time that day. "Sheik… please?" Zelda pleaded, and Sheik gave in though she felt she didn't even have choice. "Yes princess… as you wish Lelouch please follow me" Sheik turned, and began to walk with Lelouch following behind her.

"So how long have you been in the school?" he asked trying to fill the strange silence between them. "I'm one of the original fighters who came from melee" she responded clearly bored. Lelouch chuckled to himself at her personality so far. Sheik caught it though, and whipped her head around nearly hitting Lelouch with the metal spike at the end of her braid. "Do you find something funny?" she questioned no longer hiding how irritated she was. He blinked giving a small smile "Nothing… just you don't seem to like me very much though we just met not even five minutes ago" he explained. He didn't really care, but there was a slight curiosity. Sheik only shrugged "I don't like people" she said plainly turning away from him, and walking ahead. He walked behind her, and saw the uneasiness in her movements. "What has you worried?" Lelouch inquired. Sheik didn't look at him slightly annoying him he considered using his Geass, but chose to wait in case he needed it later. They soon ran into a fox with a jacket, and gun on his belt. "Hello Sheik so this is the new guy?" he asked though both could hear the slightly dark tone in his voice. Sheik nodded "Say would you mind if I barrowed Sheik for a moment?" he asked slightly urgent. "Not at all I'll be here" Lelouch said seemingly calm, and slightly happy.

Sheik turned, and gave him a glare telling Lelouch she didn't buy his current demeanor. The two exchanged glares Sheik realizing he wasn't as ignorant as the other smashers, and she would have to try to id things from him. She knew he would be a problem for her, but part of her was exited at this challenge. Lelouch wanted to know what this girl was hiding, and what her issue was with him or 'people' as she had put it earlier. He knew it would be hard, but he was exited at the chance to try to unravel her motives. They both knew two things. One that the other would provide a challenge to test their mental skills. Two that they would be rivals, and they would need to watch their own backs, and well as the back of the other. With this things realized Lelouch's eagerness to begin at the school grew, and Sheik felt she now had a slight motivation to remain at the school. She turned to walk with Fox only for a moment, and returned quickly seemingly unchanged from before. Lelouch smiled, and she seemed to return it through her eyes. His smile said 'I'll figure it out soon', and her eyes said 'go ahead and try'. Both knew it would be a challenge, and both became thrilled by this. Locking eyes once more they continued walking around, and through the manor. Both waiting for the true battle with the other to begin…

* * *

**Well what did you think good? bad? please review. Also credit to ****TheFanofNintendo**** for helping give me the idea for this Fan fiction... :)**


	2. Anger, secrets, and a promis

**I don't own code geass or super smash brothers but I do own the plot.**

* * *

_"Beep, Beep, Beep" _Lelouch opened his eyes to the sound of his alarm clock. He gave a small sigh of relief. Today was his first brawl after three weeks at the manor he would finally be able to fight. His first battle would be a team brawl, but he didn't know who he would fight or who he would be teamed up with. Though he had a few ideas possibly his friend Link, or Marth. So long as it wasn't Sonic, Caption falcon, Ganondorf, Waluigi, Peach, Olimar, or Dedede he was fine. He got up, and dressed in his old school uniform before going down to breakfast. In their usual table Link, Zelda, Marth, Dark, Ike, Roy, Samus, Pit, and Sheik were all sitting. "Hey exited for your brawl later?" Ike snickered as he spoke Marth lightly chuckled. "These two are your opponent's tuff luck" Roy had fake sympathy in his voice. "Heh well at least he's not against Link, and me or there would be more problems" Dark chuckled with Link echoing it. Lelouch only smiled none of his friends knew about his Geass so he wondered about how they would react.

"Well Lulu you're lucky that you have a good tag team partner for this" Zelda said before taking a sip of tea. "Really? And who would that be" Lelouch inquired after drinking his own tea. Pit giggled "It's Sheik" he seemed happy about that. Lelouch's eyes widened for a moment remembering Sheik was a SSBB veteran so to speak, and he still hadn't seen her fight. Sheik seemed to notice his reaction, and a hint of amusement flashed through her red eyes. On the other side of the room Wolf locked eyes with the sheikah. "I'll be back" she said "I want to get some training in". She stood "Would you mind if I joined you" Lelouch asked kindly. "Eh… I'd prefer you didn't" Sheik nearly growled "I don't want to anger you, but if we're going to fight together we should come up with a plan" Lelouch pushed. Sheik knew that it would be a good idea, but she didn't want him to be involved. "Again I want to train alone" she countered Lelouch stood meeting her eyes. "Yes well strategically me going with you would be a good move" he was slowly getting angry. "No you'll only get in my way" Sheik growled.

"Why must you be so stubborn?"  
"Why can't you leave me alone!?" "Why can't you answer a simple question?!" "Why can't you just shut up?!" "Why can't you tell me what your issue with me is?!" "What the hell is that even relevant in this argument?!" "Isn't it the whole reason why this argument started?!"

Sheiks eyes widened she didn't really have a problem with Lelouch aside for him asking about things she did. The others didn't they knew she could handle herself. Lelouch however didn't seem so confident in her ability's 'dose he… care?' she asked herself. She wasn't the only one who was wondering Lelouch himself wondered why he acted the way he did. Something about her interested him, but that didn't explain why. "Just… leave me alone…" Sheik muttered before disappearing and a flash of light, and smoke. Leaving Lelouch with a slight regret he saw a flash of true pain in her red eyes, and he knew she was strong so seeing that… hurt him. He sighed before walking out of the cafeteria to the training hall where he hoped to find her.

He made it there quickly, and wasn't disappointed. He saw her fighting alloys a lot of them. She gracefully dodged attacks, and hit with a vengeance. Lelouch saw her red eyes seeing excitement, and a strange calm in them. He was almost entranced in her fight, and didn't notice he accidently brushed a button. That button changed the strength of the alloys and out them at full power. Sheik started to have a hard time realizing she was out numbered, and out matched. She was thrown to one side of the arena, and all the alloys were on the other. Her eyes flashed brightly, and her wrists came together. The veins touched, and a bright blue glow came from her palms. A wall of that light separated the arena. The alloys tried to break through, but Sheik held her ground no longer worried. In one quick motion she took one hand, and a small blue orb appeared. She threw it at the alloys, and jumped as it exploded taking the alloys with it.

Lelouch was in complete shock, and excitement. Sheik walked out of the arena to see Lelouch there his violet eyes locked on her. Her confident demeanor changed right away. "You what did you see?!" she demanded. Lelouch chuckled "I saw that power of yours… but the others don't know do they?" he was obviously amused. Sheik felt ashamed of herself 'Stupid I should have been more careful' she yelled at herself. Lelouch wanted to know more "Sheik that was really amazing how were you"- "Shut up! Don't say anything more about it… please" Sheik interjected. Lelouch was taken aback at her tone in her eyes showed self-anger, and pain that mixed with her tone worried Lelouch. "Why? What you did was amazing" he asked Sheik clenched her eyes shut. "It isn't allowed of my people to do what I did… please Lelouch please don't tell anyone" Sheik pleaded taking Lelouch in complete shock. He went to take her hand "Sheik… I promise I won't tell anyone" he swore. She opened her eyes looking up at him her own hand tightened around his, and as he smiled she returned it through her red eyes.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed also that cute little scene at the end wont last long lol please review... any flames will be used to burn down captain falcons room. **


	3. Mr Crazy and Master Tabuu

**I hope you've enjoyed so far... I don't own code geass or super smash brother's...**

* * *

An hour later Lelouch was back in his room getting ready for the brawl. He chose to hide a knife in his boot, and he also hid a second gun. He then opened his bag, and looked at his mask… he put it away choosing not to wear it in brawl. He adjusted his cape, and left his room. He went straight to the portal room where he found Sheik playing with her throwing needles. "Two guns… smart move" She said in a cryptic voice. Lelouch smiled "Can you tell me a bit about how Marth, and Ike fight?" Sheik nodded without looking at him. "Marth is the fast one though he has decent strength, and Ike is slow but is a heavy hitter avoid try to avoid ather you'll be fine". Lelouch nodded "Ok… what is a final smash, and how do you activate it?" He inquired. Sheik sighed "I final smash is your best attack, weapon, or skill it's granted by a smash ball you'll know it when you see it, and you activate it by will all you have to do is summon it". Lelouch nodded "right… what's your final smash?" he asked. Sheik glared at him "Why do you want to know?" she half growled. Lelouch shrugged "trying to make a conversation" he sighed. Sheik rolled her eyes then the buzzer came, and alerted them to get to the portal. They both moved into the white portal, and were transported to the arena. They would be fighting on the great fox, and they both appeared. Sheik appeared in a mystic light Ike and Marth over the fire emblem, and Lelouch in a column of dark light. As soon as master hand announced the start of the match they got ready to fight. Immediately Sheik got her needles ready, and Lelouch took out both of his guns.

Ike used ather to catch Sheik, and it damaged her greatly. She cursed in sheikah before firing her needles, and rushing him. She kicked his head, and punched him square in the chest. Ike stood "Prepare yourself" he said… Lelouch focused on dodging Marth's attacks, and managed to get a few shot's in with his guns. Eventually Marth managed to hit Lelouch in the chest knocking him onto the ground. Lelouch looked up to see s floating orb the smash symbol in black, and the rest a mix of colors. Lelouch thought that was the smash ball, and as the others went for it his theories were confirmed. He got up, and began to shoot at it with his guns. Eventually it exploded, and Lelouch was surrounded in glowing light. He focused on his final smash trying to summon whatever his final smash was… Soon he was in the air then disappeared. Then a large nightmare with a giant machine gun came with Lelouch inside it controlling the movements. He began to shoot at Marth, and Ike launching them off the screen ending the single stock match… as they left the arena Lelouch caught Sheik looking at him a small smile in her eyes. He chuckled they ran into Ike who just looked at Lelouch. "Why the fuck do giant robots need machine guns?" he asked calmly. Then Snake walked over "Because they make everything better" he spoke nonchalantly before leaving. Lelouch smiled as he continued to walk, but he glanced back to see Sheik walking away with Wolf…

He frowned knowing something was wrong, but not knowing what was wrong angered him. He flowed them into the wood's where he heard them talking. "…If Ganondorf brings them here we'll be corrupted" Wolf muttered. Sheik nodded "I know… still even I couldn't have dreamed Ganondorf would join Tabuu…" she shook her head. Lelouch remembered one of the smashers mention Tabuu, but Marth Ike and Lucario shut them down right away… "Well it seems your information is slightly outdated" a voice chuckled followed by clapping. Lelouch's eyes went wide he knew that voice all too well… He came out from behind a tree to stand with Sheik, and Wolf. They only looked at Lelouch for a moment, but then they all focused on where the voice came from. "Get out here Mao!" Lelouch ordered. A dark laugh was heard before a man came out from the trees. A demented smile on his face… "Hello Lelouch… Sheik… Wolf…" he chuckled. Lelouch growled "You're dead… how the hell are you here?!" He demanded. Mao laughed "Oh Lelouch… Lelouch…" he chuckled "It seems master Tabuu is full of surprises"…

* * *

**Kind of short I know... but hey if you know code geass than we have Mr. Crazy here... so that will be good... please review any flames will still be used to burn down captain falcon's room...**


	4. a dead demon a good friend

**I hoped you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this one... I don't own super smash brothers or code geass**

* * *

"Master Tabuu?!" Wolf growled anger flaring in his eyes. Sheik shook her head "So he is back… I had hoped that Ganondorf was only trying to bring him back at this point…" She shook her head again. Mao chuckled "Well little sheikah your hopes are gone… but your life might not have to be". Sheik glared at him "Meaning?!" She demanded no longer in the mood to be nice. "Well you see it seems Ganondorf saw you as a good servant and he would prefer not to waste your talents" Mao explained. Sheik growled Wolf, and Lelouch looked at her then back at Mao. "Enough" Wolf spat "Even if she worked for him she's here with us now". Mao only chuckled "Oh I know… but what would she do if one of her friends was about to be killed right in front of her…?" he said darkly. Lelouch growled he knew he couldn't use geass on Mao… but he had to do something! Sheik was taken aback "What the hell do you mean?!" she growled. Mao continued to chuckle moving one hand to the pocket of his jacket, and taking out a small lavender creature with red eyes. It was dressed in robes, and looked like it was having a hard time staying conscious.

"Vaati…" Sheik half growled half mumbled looking at the minish… looking at her friend in such a helpless state but she remembered something. "Ah yes the demon… it seems even his magic was no match for bullets" He said darkly. Sheik's stomach tightened her keens felt weak, and tears stung her eyes. "Ghirahim…?" she was unsure if it was true, but the demon lord had cared for the minish as a brother… Ghirahim protected Vaati… so with the minish being there… Sheik had to fear the worst for her friend… She looked at Vaati she could see the humiliation, and the pain in his eyes. Lelouch moved closer to Sheik "Mao…If you want C2 she isn't here" He growled wanting so badly to use geass on his enemy. "Oh I know" Mao sighed still looking at Sheik "I'm only here to aid my master Tabuu". Lelouch growled "You're even crazier than before" he spat. Mao laughed, and began to toss then catch Vaati the minish winced in pain every time. "Stop it!" Sheik screeched you could feel the anger coming off of her in waves a tear fell from her eye. Mao only laughed continuing to toss Vaati like a stuffed toy. In an instant Sheik hit Mao with a dozen or so needles. He growled "You shouldn't have done that!" he held Vaati, and threw him at a nearby tree. Sheik managed to teleport in time to catch the minish before he hit the tree. Mao frowned "Well… until next time" he chuckled.

Lelouch ran at him his gun's ready to fire, and Wolf was ready to claw Mao's head off. They were only a second to late because Mao was transported in a blue light. "Damn it!" Lelouch screamed losing his composer his rage at Mao was now beyond what he had felt for his father… Sheik fell to her knees holding Vaati in her hands his small chest moving slowly. She took a breath before setting him on the ground, and out of nowhere she pulled out a golden lyre. With shaky fingers she played a short beautiful tune, and the injuries on the minish's small body disappeared. Lelouch watched with wide yes what was happening Wolf moved closer to Sheik, and Vaati. Sheik didn't acknowledge him only looking at her friend "C-can you transform" Her voice was barely above a whisper. The minish slowly got to his feet, and for a moment was surrounded by lavender light. Then Vaati stood in his normal form a young boy nearly fifteen in age with a slightly more feminine tint in his features. He placed a pale hand on the sheikah's shoulder "Vaati… is he really…" she trailed off not wanting to finish the question. Vaati only nodded he didn't want to fully answer the question Ghirahim had been like a brother to him… to them… he had been a pillar of strength for them both… Having the demon lord gone… it scared them both, and fear was not something they felt often….

Tears entered the eyes of the minish anyone he had cared f had left him Sheik was the only one he felt he had left… Sheik let out a dark laugh "Well at lest we know Tabuu's game" her voice was dark, and the tears disappeared from he eyes. Wolf eyes her "That would be?" he questioned Sheik locked eyes with him then looked at Lelouch. "This started when received word he would be joining… meaning our roster of smashers is growing" She took a breath. "Three more smashers' and we have our original intended count" Sheik explained. She took a deep breath "I had recommended Ghirahim and Vaati as possible new smashers" she sighed. Lelouch looked at Wolf who looked back. "So we have to find the other could be smashers, and find them" Vaati sighed trying to sound strong but everyone could hear the pain in his voice. Wolf growled Lelouch began thinking on what he should do to aid the smashers.

"We have to alert the others now we've put it off for far too long" Wolf muttered Sheik nodded. Then she looked at Lelouch "You have some explaining to do about that 'man'" she spat the last word. Lelouch nodded "Yes I know" he half sighed. "I'll go tell them to get ready for a meeting" Wolf mumbled feeling a strange tension forming, and he began to run for the manor. Sheik stood glaring at Lelouch who glared back "You worked for Ganondorf?" Lelouch muttered. "We both did" Vaati spat Sheik shook her head "When we did we had our reasons" She muttered. Lelouch sighed angrily "This is just perfect". Vaati glared at him, but before the minish could say anything Sheik sighed "We should go"… Lelouch nodded as did Vaati, and the three began to walk to the manor a dark tension following them…

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed... yeah Ghirahim's dead he WONT be involved as a fighter he is dead and will stay dead... shame... oh well... I hope you enjoyed, and any flames will be used to burn down captian falcons room...**


End file.
